A tale of HangToeah
by Indoball45
Summary: Hang Toeah seorang gadis kapal pertama ALRi.yang mengikuti berbagai operasi militer semasa negeri ini masih muda.Namun,kepergiaanya tak terduga.(Bad summary,typo,authornya masih noob.)


**WARNING!!**

**Fanfic mungkin( mengandung beberapa dialog )yg tak sesuai dengan sejarah aslinya.**

**Authornya masih noob jadi harap maklum**

**Alur agak kacau,typo.**

**Don't Take seriously...**

A tale of Hang Toeah

Tanjung Perak,28 Desember 1949.

Sehari sebelum penyerahan kedaulatan.Nampak dua kapal yang melakukan diserahkan kepada Angkatan Laut Indonesia.yang diwakili oleh Letkol R.Soebijakto.dan Laksda Mas Pardi.setelah upacara penyerahan selesai,tepatnya diruangan KASAL.dua gadis masuk ke ruangan.mereka memakai seragam krem dengan lambang jangkar dengan garuda.yang satu berambut kuncir putih dan yang satu berambut pendek merah.mereka memberi hormat kepada Soebijakto dan Mas Pardi.

"Lapor komandan,Kapal pertama kelas Hang Toeah,RI Hang Toeah.siap menjalankan tugas!" kata yang gadis berambut putih

"Aku kapal kedua kelas Hang Toeah,RI Pati Oenoes.siap melaksanakan tugas!" sahut gadis berambut merah.

"Perkenalkan saya adalah Letkol Soebijakto.dan ini adalah Laksda Mas Pardi."

"Kami berharap kalian akan betah bertugas disini.maklum markas ini memang masih dalam perbaikan." Sambung Mas Pardi

"Sambil kalian agak lebih mengenal jauh pangkalan ini.saya akan memanggilkan seseorang." Kata Soebijakto dan setelah itu ia memanggil seseorang dari pintu.nampak pria itu berkumis tipis tepat diatas bibirnya dan menggunakan baju krem AL.

"Ini adalah Mayor Martadinata.dia kepala komando disini dan sekaligus ia menjadi kaptenmu,Hang Toeah."

"Saya Mayor Eddy Martadinata,saya berharap kita akan akur."

"Aku Hang Toeah,senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Hang sambil berjabat tangan dengan Pria itu.

Makassar,12 April 1950.

"Apa masih lama lagi,Mayor ?"tanya Hang.

"Aku belum tau,Hang ini seharusnya sudah lewat dan si pembangkang Andi Aziz belum menyerah."

Saat itu pada saat di kapal yang berjangkar di Pantai Makassar.Kondisi kota itu memanas setelah APRIS-KNIL pimpinan Kapten Andi Aziz memberontak dan menyandera Letkol Mokoginta.kini kapal Hang Tuah ditugaskan untuk _show force_ dan Martadinata di berikan izin untuk menembak apabila waktu 4x24 jam belum ada respon dan itupun sudah lewat waktunya.

Di saat yang bersamaan juga Martadinata mendapatkan telpon dari pimpinan serangan.

"Mayor,disini Kol.Alex Kaliwarang.Andi Aziz tidak mau menyerah.saya ulangi,Kapten Andi Aziz tidak mau menyerah.kalian diizinkan untuk menembak."

"Siap,pak.Hang Tuah,Andi Aziz tak mau menyerah.kita diizinkan untuk menembak."

Hang langsung membidikkan meriam 10.2cm ke pos KNIL.para ABK langsung mengambil posisi .

"Semuanya bersiaplah,Tembak!!!" 

Meriam utama Hang Toeah mengeluarkan dentuman keras.seketika para ABK menutup telinga mereka.Saat itu langsung pasukan musuh mulai menembak.Martadinata hampir saja terkena semburan peluru musuh sebelum dia diselamatkan oleh Hang dengan mendorong dia masuk ke anjungan.

"Makan meriamku ini,Tembak!!!"

Kapal Hang Toeah terus disembur peluru senapan infantri dan senapan mesin.Nyaris terpojok kemudian terdengar suara kapal motor dari kejauhan yang membawa pasukan.

"Akhirnya bala bantuan KKO datang juga." Kata Martadinata dengan lega.

Ambon,4 November 1950

KRI Hang Toeah bergabung dengan operasi Senopati.ia berjangkar di pantai sambil memberikan bantuan tembakan bersama KRI Pati Oenoes.

"Memang merepotkan,dikit-dikit tembak.lama-lama meriamku ini bisa meledak"

"Sudahlah,Pati.Jangan mengeluh"

"Aku tidak mengeluh kok,Kak."

Belum lama itu...terlihat para pasukan keluar dari hutan lebat.terlihat juga seseorang berwajah tampan dengan seragam hijau dan topi safari juga ikut.

"Itu Kolonel Alex Kaliwarang ! Pak Kolonel!!" Teriak Pati menyambut orang tersebut.

"Pertempuran sudah berakhir...Tunggu dulu jangan pergi dulu." Kata pria itu bercanda sambil berlari ke arah KRI.

"Hey,Kolonel kenapa kau datang sendirian ?" Tanya Pati.

"Jangan panggil aku Pak Kolonel.Panggil saja Om."

"Lah,bukankah kau tadi bersama Kak Rijadi ?"

"Aku dan Rijadi terpisah...sampai malam begini ia juga belum datang." Kata Alex sambil mengambil nafas.

Setelah beberapa saat beberapa orang dari medis datang membawa tandu-tandu orang yang terluka dan tewas.salah satunya menuju KRI Pati Oenoes.Hang pun ikut melihat tandu yang ditutupi itu dan pada saat dibuka.nampak wajah seorang pemuda yang kaku dengan luka tembak di perut.

"Lapor,pak.Kami telah membawa jasad Letkol,Slamet Rijadi" kata salah seorang medis.

"Apa ?!!! Slamet Rijadi...Bagaimana bisa ?" Kata Kaliwarang yang terkejut melihat jasad tadi.

"L-lapor,tadi Pak Rijadi terkena tembakan oleh Pemberontak RMS Nieuw Victoria."kata seorang dengan terbata-bata

"Lalu,kenapa kalian tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit kapal ?!"

"Si-siap,P-pak Rijadi menolak untuk ke rumah sakit kapal.Jadi dokter memberikannya morfin.begitu sudah selesai ia sudah kehabisan darah.kalo begitu kami pamit karena masih banyak prajurit yang harus dirawat." Pamit Kepala Prajurit Medis

"Aku pernah dengar,kalo orang bertemu dengan kematian.pasti merasa tak takut jika bertatap langsung.Memang kematian itu susah ditebak ya." Kata Pati sambil melihat jasad Rijadi.

"Ya,kematian itu tak bisa ditebak..." 

23 April 1958

Hang sedang duduk di dermaga.ia sedang menikmati pagi hari itu.Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tak mengenakan baginya.Sebuah mimpi yang gelap dan suram.ia juga menyentuh suatu dasar dan merasakan dingin yang menusuk.Tiba-tiba ia mendengarkan suara.

"Kakak,apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" 

Hang yang kaget langsung menoleh ke belakangnya.dan ia langsung merasa lega.

"Oh...Pati,kau mengkagetkanku saja."

"Kok,dari tadi kau kerasa lesu seperti itu ?" Tanya Pati sambil duduk di samping saudaranya.

"Tidak,aku hanya tak merasa tak enak badan dari tadi."

"Kau mesti kudu masuk dulu.Angin dingin begini,bisa-bisa kakak masuk angin."

Hang hanya tertawa mendengar itu.memang ia tidak merasakan hawa dingin ini.Melainkan ia pernah pergi ke Eropa dan Jepang semasa dulu di AL Australia.

Beberapa Waktu kemudian...

Hang yang sedang menulis journalnya di asrama.rencananya ia akan mendapatkan teman-teman baru yang diajak oleh Martadinata dari Italia.Saat itu juga gadis berambut pirang kepang dengan seragam SMP bernama 'Mada' dengan Topi baret milik Martadinata.

"Hang,ternyata kau disini.Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Ada apa kau mencariku,Kak Gadjah Mada ?"

"Kau dipanggil Laksdya Soebijakto.sepertinya ada misi penting."

Hang dan Mada langsung menuju ke ruangan kantor Soebijakto.Ia langsung melihat komandannya sedikit frustrasi setelah membaca sebuah lampiran laporan.

"Hang Toeah,siap melaksanakan tugas!"

"Syukurlah kau ada.Aku dapat kabar buruk.AUREV baru saja melancarkan serangan lagi." Kata Soebijakto sambil memijit kening kepalanya."Aku meminta kau untuk berjaga di Balikpapan.Aku khawatir serangan berikutnya menargetkan kilang minyak."

"Lalu kapan aku akan berangkat,Laksamana ?"

"3 jam lagi.oleh karena itu bersiaplah dan aku akan mengabari Pati."

Setelah Hang meninggalkan ruangan.Seobijakto langsung menghela nafasnya.Mada yang waktu disampingnya bertanya.

"Laksamana,apa aku dan Pati perlu mendampingi Hang dalam misi ini ?" 

"Tidak usah,Aku yakin dia bisa.Jadi tak perlu mengirim kau dan Pati.Lagipula Jika Imam Bondjol dan Soerapati sampai sementara sekretaris kapal sedang tidak ada.Nanti aku sendiri yang repot."

"Baiklah,aku mengerti."

Hang sedang bersiap berangkat ke Balikpapan dengan kapal Hang Toeah.Memang jika sedang menjalankan misi kanmusu tidak bisa terpisah oleh kapal.jika kapal itu tenggelam maka ia juga akan tenggelam.sama persis dengan nasib kanmusu lainnya 17 tahun lalu.sebelum berangkat Ia melihat Pati memanggilnya.

"Kak Hang,tunggu dulu!!"

"Ada apa,Pati ?"

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.Kumohon biarlah aku yang menemanimu." 

Hang hanya membelai rambut adiknya yang merah itu.ia tau bahwa adiknya sudah membaca jurnal itu.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan.Nanti kita akan bertemu di dermaga saat misi ini sudah selesai." Kata Hang menenangkan adiknya.

Kapal itu mengangkat jangkar dan para ABK melambaikan tangan ke rekan mereka yang di dermaga.tak terkecuali Hang yang melambai sambil tersenyum ke adiknya.Nampak kebahagiaan di muka Pati melepas kakaknya pergi.

Balikpapan,28 April 1958

Suara sirine mendengung di pangkalan itu.Hang yang sedang di kantin bergegas dan ia melihat pesawat B26 hitam tanpa roundel menyerang depot minyak itu.

"Apa yang terjadi..."

Depot langsung hangus terbakar terkena bom.para ABK Hang Toeah terburu menaiki kapal.Ia mendengar teriakan kaptennya."Hang cepatlah.kita telah diserang!!!" Ia langsung menaiki kapalnya dan meninggalkan dermaga.

"Itu pesawat AUREV.cepat tembak jatuhkan dia."

"Aku harus buktikan kalau aku masih bisa melawan." gunggam Hang di dalam hati.seketika ia langsung berteriak sambil mengarahkan meriam 10.2 cm.

"TEMBAK!!!!"

Seketika pagi itu langung bergemuruh dengan tembakan.pesawat itu berputar dan menjatuhkan bom di kapal tanker SS San Flaviano hingga terbakar.

"Awas dia akan menyerang kapal tanker lagi."

Tembakan Hang Toeah nyaris tak kena.bahkan para ABK terpaksa menggunakan senapan,mitraliur dan pistol.Pesawat itu mengarah ke kapal MV Daronia namun bom itu terpantul dari kapal dan jatuh ke laut.para awak pesawat itu langsung berkomentar.

"Sial,tidak kena!!"

"Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati,Muharto." Kata pilot dengan aksen Amerika.

"Sudahlah,Beale kita potong sumber minyak mereka."

Pesawat itu menembaki depot dan pipa minyak yang masih tersisa sebelum mereka berputar arah dan menghampiri KRI Hang Toeah.

"Hang,mereka semakin mendekat!" Teriak sang kapten.

Tembakan dari kapal KRI tadi memancing perhatian pesawat AUREV.Hang tersadar bahwa ini adalah mimpi buruknya yang sudah menjadi kenyataan.

"Semua Loncat!!!"

*BOOM!!!*

Pesawat itu melepaskan bom terakhirnya dan langsung menghantam badan KRI hingga para ABK terlempar ke dalam lautan tak terkecuali Hang juga ikut terlempar.badan kapal itu langsung terbakar dan meledak.kapal tanker MV Daronia langsung menyelamatkan para ABK.

"Dimana aku...?Mengapa tempat ini dingin sekali ?"

...

"Apa aku sudah tenggelam...?"

...

"Jadi ini rasanya tenggelam,bertemu dengan kematian."

...

"Kembalikan aku *hiks* Aku tak ingin Pati merasa kesepian."

...

"Tolong kembalikan lah aku..."

...

Surabaya,29 April 1958.

Pati yang sejak dari kemarin sore menunggu kedatangan kakaknya di dermaga.ia awalnya tak merasa khawatir...toh Balikpapan dan Surabaya kan jauh.Tapi,kali ini kebenaran akan mendatanginya.

"Pati,kau dipanggil Laksdya Soebijakto ke ruangan sebentar." Panggil Gadjah Mada

Pati langsung beranjak ke ruangan dan ia merasa ada yang tak beres.raut muka Soebijakto berubah begitu juga Gadjah Mada.

"Jadi bagaimana apakah Kak Hang sudah pulang ?"

"Maafkan aku,Pati.Aku berharap kau bisa menerima berita ini dengan tabah."

Raut muka Pati langsung berubah.ia merasa terkejut dengan kata-kata tadi.

"Kemarin Balikpapan diserang.Sayangnya Kakakmu tenggelam dan tak bisa diselamatkan."

Mendengar berita itu Pati langsung tertunduk.terlihat air matanya menetes jatuh ke lantai.

"Maafkan Aku. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu lebih awal." Sesal Soebijakto

Pati langsung mengepalkan tangan.ia langsung menyampiri meja kerja dan langsung menarik baju atasannya.Sontak Gadjah Mada langsung melerainya.nampak pipi Pati terus mengalir dengan air mata.

"KAU PEMBOHONG!!! KAKAK HANG TAK TENGGELAM!!!"

Pati terus meronta-ronta.Mada langsung menyeret Pati keluar dari ruangan.terdengar suara Pati menangis dengan keras sambil berteriak.

"KEMBALIKAN KAKAKKU!!! DASAR PENIPU!!!"

Soebijakto langsung merasa sudah memperburuk keadaan dengan memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya.

"Maafkan aku,Pati."

Di waktu yang sama...

Galangan Kapal Asnaldo,Italia.

Martadinata sedang melakukan pengecekan terakhir sebelum berangkat ke Yugoslavia.Ia mendengar suara telepon dari kamarnya.

"Halo,Martadinata.Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Oh...Mada ada apa kau menelpon ?"

"Apa kau sudah mendengar tentang Hang ?" Tanya Mada.

"...sudah aku turut berduka atas tenggelamnya Hang. sampaikan salamku ke Pati."

Martadinata langsung menutup telepon dan air mata mengumpul di matanya.dengan rasa penyesalan ia mencoba berkata

"Hang,Maafkan aku jika aku punya salah denganmu..."


End file.
